darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
870
Kitty comes to Barnabas believing that she is Josette. Synopsis : Collinwood in the year 1897. Only a few days ago the Collins family was certain that the vampire, Barnabas Collins, had been destroyed. But now a new Barnabas Collins has appeared. And since the body of the vampire has been destroyed, the mystified family is reluctantly ready to believe the story he has told. The infamous Count Petofi, whose mind now inhabits the body of Quentin Collins, is highly suspicious, and is determined to learn Barnabas's secret, and destroy him forever. Barnabas is on the mend, and Charity Trask, still possessed by Pansy Faye, believes he is not the vampire whom she had killed. Judith thanks Charity for obtaining the portrait of Amanda Harris from Tate, and inquires about Trask's reaction to it. Judith decides to hang it in their bedroom. Quentin (Petofi) attempts to place the Hand on Barnabas, but he is interrupted by Edward. Kitty remains mesmerized by Barnabas's portrait. The music box owned by Josette appears in her room. Edward and Kitty announce their engagement, but later she comes to Barnabas' room and declares herself his Josette and they kiss. Memorable quotes : Judith: Don’t you think it’s terribly strange for two different men looking exactly alike, both claiming to be from a distant and unknown branch of the family, to arrive within the space of a few months? ---- : Charity: (about Gregory's interest in Amanda) He went 'round tellin' everybody he was tryin' to save her soul. : Judith: I'm sure it was her soul he was interested in. He must have spent hours trying to find it. : Charity: They was a bit chummy. : Judith: What a quaint way to put it. ---- : Judith: Charity, people have been underestimating me all my life--my family, my lawyers, and now my husband. But all of that is going to change very soon. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Judith Collins Trask * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * David Selby as Quentin Collins * Nancy Barrett as Charity Trask / Pansy Faye * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Kitty Soames * Louis Edmonds as Edward Collins Background information and notes Production * Final appearance of the character Edward Collins. * There is a high-pitched whine in the background during Act III. Story * The human Barnabas is shown to have a reflection. * Edward mistakenly introduces Kitty to Barnabas as "Lady Katherine Soames". She is the dowager 'Lady Hampshire' because she was married to the Earl of Hampshire. She could only be 'Lady Katherine' if she were the daughter of a Duke or Earl. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Kitty: Why do I suddenly feel so frightened / I must stay here; Barnabas: Is it over before it has even began? * TIMELINE: The narration states that only a few days ago the Collins family was certain the vampire had been destroyed (Barnabas returned in 868). Two versions of Barnabas are said to have arrived at Collinwood in the space of a few months (Barnabas first introduced himself at Collinwood in 703). It was a little while ago when Gregory saw the portrait of Amanda. 9:30pm: Edward announces his engagement to Kitty. Day 331 begins, and will end in 872. 12am: Barnabas calls to Josette. Bloopers and continuity errors * A boom microphone is visible right before Count Petofi is about to put his hand on Barnabas. * Louis Edmonds has a bit of line trouble as Edward says to Kitty, "I believe that the trauma of being widowed so young, of losing someone who was as devoted to you as Gerald was, can over be — can only be replaced by the love of someone else." External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 870 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 870 - The Collapsing CatCategory:Dark Shadows episodes